poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Data Squad Rangers in Pixie Hollow Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for The Data Squad Rangers in Pixie Hollow. One day in Pixie Hollow, Bobble was at work doing a little experiment with the help from Clank. Bobble: Hmmm, Hey, Clank, Could you be a lad and give me a wrench? Clank: You got it, Bobble. Then, Tinker Bell came to see Bobble and Clank. Tinker Bell: Hi, Bobble, Clank. Bobble: Top to the morning, Tink, How are you doing at this fine day? Tinker Bell: Oh, I'm doing great, What're you guys up to? Bobble: Just keeping up with repairs as usual. Clank: That's right, Miss Bell, Bobble's working on a little experiment. Tinker Bell: Like what? Bobble: Well, I'm really glad you've asked, Show her, Clank. Clank: Right, Bobble. And Clank shows Tink the Fairy Portal. Bobbie: Behold, the new Fairy Portal. Clank: Ta-Da! Tinker Bell: Wow, It's really amazing! Bobble: Indeed it is, Tink. With this portal, Anyone can travel to alternate dimensions in the multiverse. Clank: You said it, Bobble. Tinker Bell with excitement stared at the portal. Tinker Bell: Wow... (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) The next morning, Tinker Bell was thinking about Bobble's fairy portal she saw last night. She though it was amazing, She decided to check it out again. Tinker Bell: Hmm, I wonder if I can check out the portal again. When suddenly, The Egg Carrier appeared from Eggman's portal. Tinker Bell: Huh, What's that? Soon, The Egg Pawns were heading towards the Pixie Dust Tree. Tinker Bell: Oh no, They're heading to the Pixie Dust Tree! The Egg Pawns made towards the Pixie Dust Tree, The fairies were terrified as the Egg Pawns stole the Pixie Dust and went back to the Egg Carrier. Dr. Eggman: Fairies of Pixie Hollow, I am Dr. Eggman. I've come here to obtain the secret of my Ultimate Weapon from you and to take the miracle gems that are the keys to its secret... The Chaos Emerald and there is nothing you can do about it. (laughs evilly as he went back to earth) Tinker Bell: Oh no... I've gotta do something! But however, She can do nothing. Dr, Eggman: Now, My Egg Pawns, Let's go to mobius. And the Egg-Pawns followed Eggman to mobius. Tinker Bell: We've got to do something about this! Periwinkle: Without all the Pixie Dust, We can't fly. Silvermist: What should we do!? Iridessa: Pixie Hollow will be doomed! Fawn: Isn't there any hope, Queen Clarion? Queen Clarion: Don't worry everyone, there are a group of strong warriors from another world help us. Vidia: Wait, are you talking about the... Periwinkle: the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy? Queen Clarion: Yes, Tinker Bell, You're our only hope left, Do whatever it takes to bring back the Pixie Dust. Tinker Bell: No problem, Queen Clarion. I'll use the fairy portal that Bobble made and go to earth that this, Dr. Eggman spoke of. Queen Clarion: Good idea, Then you must go at once. Bobble: Are you sure about this, Tink? It might be too dangerous since last time. Clank: Yeah, What if you'll gotten yourself lost? Tinker Bell: Don't worry, guys. I'll be fine. Silvermist: Be careful out there, Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell: I will. So, Tinker Bell went towards Tinkers Nook and activated the fairy portal, But she haven't traveled to another world before and heard about the Power Rangers Legacy. Meanwhile with Robbie and his friends. Gmerl: (in his Platinum Ranger form) Cyclone Duel-Blade, Sword Mode, HIYA!!! Yoshi: HAA! The two swords clashed as it continues. Zoe Batheart: Wow, You know, Sunset, Gmerl's getting pretty good at his skills. Sunset Shimmer: I know, Zoe. Okay, Guys. Let's wrap this up, We don't want to be late. Gmerl: Phew, Okay, Power down. (returns his normal form) Yoshi: Power down. (returns his normal form) As they arrived in Canterlot High. Robbie Diaz: We're here, Guys. Twilight Sparkle: Took you long enough. Where were you all? Rarity: Let me guess, Training to fight. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Gmerl was getting good with his Cyclone Duel-Blade. Gmerl: Darn right I am. Soon, They started training at the Gym. Twilight Sparkle: Are you ready Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Oh... uh, you bet. Pinkie Pie: Think Fast! (throws the ball) Yoshi: Yikes!! (dodges) Mordecai: (hits Rarity) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gmerl: Haha, Rarity just got owned! Yoshi: Oh yeah. Just then, Robbie had another vision about the cat again. ???: Good Luck Silver. As it was just about to continue, but Robbie got hit in the head with a dodgeball by Pinkie. Robbie Diaz: Ugh!! Robbie was knocked down flat. Pinkie Pie: I WIN!!! Mordecai: Robbie! Are you okay!? Yoshi: Say something, Pal!? Robbie Diaz: Uh... I'm.... I'm alright, Just didn't see it coming. After training in the Gym, Everyone was worried about Robbie. Amy Rose: What's gotten into you, Robbie? Sunset Shimmer: Amy's right, we couldn't even figure you out. One minute you're a ranger, the next you're dozing off. Robbie Diaz: I'm really sorry, Guys. I'm just.... Nevermind, It's nothing important. Zoe Batheart: It's about your vision, Is it? Robbie was a little nerves to tell them. Twilight Sparkle: Robbie, Do you have something you need to say? You seem like you've been keeping something in. Robbie Diaz: Well, I don't know if I can. Fluttershy: We're here to listen. Applejack: Well, Go on then, sugarcube. Rarity: We're not going to judge you, Darling. Spike: You'll feel so much better once you get it off your chest! Pinkie Pie: Please... Rainbow Dash: Come on, Whatever it is, you can tell us, We're best friends, right? Robbie looked and nodded his head as a yes. Robbie Diaz: Yeah. Mordecai: What did you see in you're vision? Robbie Diaz: It was about that cat again. Atticus Akito: Have you figured out it's name yet? As Robbie thinks about it, there was a communication from Palutena. Robbie Diaz: Go head, Palutena. What's going on? Lady Palutena: Robbie, You and the others need to come and see me at Cyberspace, It"s urgent. Gmerl: We're on our way, Let's go. The portal opens as everyone went there, all expect Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Who could that have been before in my memory? (thinking) It wasn't a normal cat... But a princess from another...world? Maybe... I think her name was... Sunset Shimmer: Robbie! Robbie Diaz: (surprised) Aah! Gmerl: Let's go! You want to go to Cyberspace to see Palutena, Don't you? Robbie Diaz: Um, Sure. Man. It was right on the tip of my tongue... They leave Canterlot High and towards Cyberspace. At Cyberspace, Everyone came towards the Data Squad Command Center, Palutena was waiting. Sunset Shimmer: Palutena, Did you wanted to see us? Lady Palutena: Yes, We have a crisis on our hands. Yoshi: What is it? Digit: Come look at the viewing globe. Soon, They viewed the viewing globe. Lady Palutena: Dr. Eggman has made his own trans-dimensional portal in his Egg-Carrier. But that's not the only problem, He travel to Pixie Hollow ans stole the Pixie Dust from the tree. Gmerl: Man, That's just not right. Mordecai: Yeah, That's what I would say too. Yoshi: What do we do, What do we do, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, WE'RE DOOMED?!!!!!! Sunset Shimmer: Calm down, Yoshi, We gotta stop Eggman, No matter what he pulls up. Amy Rose: Yeah, let's do it. Everyone: Data Squad, Initi-- Robbie Diaz: I remember! Everyone: Huh? Lady Palutena: Oh, What is it, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: There was an cat from the future! Yoshi: What? A cat? Where? Robbie Diaz: No, no, I mean on the future where she used to live. Besides Sonic and Shadow, There was Silver and the cat girl he was friends with. The two of two have been together for a long time. Digit: Hmm, You know Rob... Seems to me that's the first time you've mentioned her. Robbie Diaz: Yeah...I guess Silver must have forgot all about her. I think...She just suddenly went away when they were trying to seal Iblis.... Inside the Chaos Emeralds. Amy Rose: What do you think made you remember that now? Robbie Diaz: I'm not sure, But it's been coming back in pieces as I go through the visions. Digit: Well, If it's something important, Do ya remember her name? Robbie Diaz: I don't remember. I feel kinda dumb. We said we weren't gonna forget our friends, And well now... I can't even remember her name. Robbie puts his head down, Ashamed. Sunset Shimmer: Robbie... Yoshi: Aww, You shouldn't be worried or nothing, If it's been coming back to you in pieces... You're sure to remember her name just like everything else! Robbie nods, Still a bit worried. Meanwhile, Robotboy and Robotgirl saw what was going on. Robotboy: Hmm, This might be serious. Robotgirl: It must be Robbie and the others finding the Pixie Dust, What should we do? Robotboy: Simple, We should get some training in the training room. Robotgirl: Good idea, Maybe we could help our ranger friends. Robotboy: Yes, Let's do it. At Dr. Eggman's Lair, he returned with an Egg-Bottle full of Pixie Dust in his hand. Dr. Eggman: Excellent, The Pixie Dust are in my hands now. With this and the seven Chaos Emeralds, Nothing will stop me. Orbot: Of course, Boss. There's a 100% chance that the Data Squad Rangers will interfere with your greatest weapon. Cubot: Yep, You said it. Dr. Eggman: Good. Now, Let's begin phase 2, The master plan. In Robbie's room, He was thinking about his thoughts about the cat. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I only wish I could learn more about that cat from my vision. Just then, He didn't noticed Tinker Bell coming in his room and meets him. Robbie Diaz: Maybe I sure try to keep up with my homework. Then, She saw Robbie and the others going through another portal towards Cyberspace. So, She followed them. In Cyberspace, Robbie and his friends met up with Palutena, Pit and the CyberSquad. Robbie Diaz: Hey guy's, We're back. Digit: Hey there, Guys. We've just got more information on Eggman's plan. Matt: Check it out. On the viewing globe, Miles "Tails" Prower was communicating to the Data Squad. Amy Rose: Tails, What a surprise to see you. Miles "Tails" Prower: Likewise, Amy. But we might be in serious trouble. Robbie Diaz: Huh, What's wrong? Miles "Tails" Prower: It's Eggman, He's stolen the Chaos Emeralds. Sunset Shimmer: What?! Gmerl: That's impossible, No one haven't used the emeralds for a few years. Robbie Diaz: What's Eggman up to? Miles "Tails" Prower: I'm not sure just yet, But we are going find out what he's up to. Yoshi: Hmm, I'm a little confused. Why does Eggman need the Pixie Dust and the Emeralds? Mordecai: That's What I like to know. Any plans, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, Let me think for a minute. With that much distress, Robbie went to his room thinking of a plan to stop Eggman. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, What to do? Just then, Tinker Bell came in and tries speaking to Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Oh wow, It's a fairy! But what's your name by the way? Tinker Bell tried to tell him about what happened, but Robbie couldn't undestand her. Robbie Diaz: What's wrong, are you trying to tell my something? Tink nods as a yes, but then, Robbie gained an idea. Robbie Diaz: Aha, I got it, Be right back. Soon, Robbie started to work on something as Tink looks. Robbie Diaz: Here we go, This should work great. Robbie puts on his new invention, the Head Translator. Robbie Diaz: So, What do you think? (looks at Tinker Bell) Tinker Bell: Can you understand me now? Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Yep, Loud and clear. Tinker Bell: Yes, I'm Tinker Bell. Robbie Diaz: Tinker Bell, That's a nice name. Names Robbie, What brings you here? Tinker Bell: I need your help, Pixie Hollow is in great danger. Robbie Diaz: Does it have to do with the Pixie Dust? Tinker Bell: How'd you know? Robbie Diaz: Well, Let's just say our mentor told us about it. Later, Robbie and his friends were gathered by Lady Palutena for an emergency meeting. Lady Palutena: Hello, Rangers. You know why I'd called you here. Yoshi: Yeah, Of course. Gmerl: So, What's going on? Lady Palutena: Dr. Eggman has got the Chaos Emeralds and the Pixie Dust. Mordecai: Man, What does he want with them? Yoshi: Yeah? Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5